


一起过情人节吧！

by zxj0102



Category: ABO - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: ABO, M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 口交, 腿交, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxj0102/pseuds/zxj0102
Summary: ABO、腿交、口交、道具
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	一起过情人节吧！

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腿交、口交、道具

王一博最近比较烦，特别烦，非常烦。  
他的易感期快到了，可是肖战最近有个行程要赶，两人见面的时间都没有更别说让爱人来缓解了。  
于是当肖战打开视频的时候，看到的是年下恋人正泪眼婆娑的往嘴里扒米饭。  
“崽崽，你的菜呢？”肖战觉得好笑，因为平日里拽的不可一世的爱人只有在易感期才会露出这种神态，虽然已经谈了好几年，但这种神态他百看不厌。  
王一博恶狠狠地往嘴里塞了口白米饭，“没做！”嚼了几口又说到，“难受。”  
肖战自知理亏，因为易感期的Alpha也是很脆弱的，需要Omega信息素的安抚，就好像他自己发情期一样，有多难受他心里清楚的很。但是工作是早就安排好的，对方是业界大佬，自己一个打工仔是不敢推的。  
“战哥，你什么时候回来啊，马上要情人节了。”王一博不是不明事理的人，但是从谈恋爱开始他们就没落下过一次节日，这次也不能例外。  
肖战想了想，露出了个为难的表情，“大概，还要在h市待个五天左右。”  
五天！王一博突然觉得自己快要爆炸了，他现在急需把肖战抱在怀里，然后咬破Omega的后颈腺体，用舌头不断舔舐吮吸，让信息素能够流遍自己全身。  
脑海中突然浮现出肖战发情期高潮的模样，王一博觉得他快完了。  
挂了视频，王一博打开订机票的app，他需要能在三小时后就见到肖战，不然他真的要哭了。

肖战回到酒店，电梯门刚打开他就很眼尖的看到了他房间门口蹲坐着个人，他今天戴了隐形眼镜。第一反应就是私生，现在的私生都这么猖狂的吗？  
可是等到那一团人抬起头时，肖战愣了一下随即好笑地摇了摇头。居然是王一博。  
易感期不早不晚刚好在看见肖战的时候全面爆发。平日里霸道的Alpha此刻眼泪像是开了闸一样，两行泪哗哗留下来，像个小孩子一样站起身冲过去一把抱住肖战。  
一旁肖战的小助理非常无语，她在纠结看到这一幕第二天会不会被老板开了。  
“不哭不哭了啊，崽崽我们进房间。”肖战已经感觉到了Alpha马上就要舔舐腺体的欲望，浓厚的信息素让他也开始心驰荡漾。  
房间门被啪一声关上，小助理尽心尽力的守在了门口。  
王一博急迫地将人按在了门上，嘴唇不安分地去寻了恋人的唇，轻轻噬咬着舌尖不断牵扯出暧昧的水渍。手掌从臀往上摩挲直至后颈的腺体，常年握住摩托把的手指已经结了薄薄的茧子，给脆弱的腺体带来阵阵刺激。  
肖战软了身子瘫在爱人怀里，四下氤氲开的信息素是专属王一博的大白兔奶糖的味道，甜丝丝的诱惑着人。  
Alpha的易感期是会影响Omega的假性发情的。肖战很清楚这一点，但当他被压在床上的时候他就知道，已经无力阻止了，工作又要泡汤了。  
后颈的腺体被小狮子的犬牙扎破，疼痛和快感一同来袭，肖战打了个激灵却被王一博一把按住不得动弹。Alpha噙住腺体，信息素的注入引起了肖战的阵阵喘息，他歪过头方便着爱人的动作，但要害被人攥住，他显得还是有些僵硬。  
王一博松了口，轻轻地用舌头舔了舔腺体上被咬出的伤口。舌苔的粗糙感从后颈清晰传来，肖战忍不住地颤栗，明明已经经历过很多次，可是他还是出于本能的害怕。  
王一博将自己挤进肖战双腿中间，一只手将爱人的双手固定在头顶，一只手从腰间向下不断抚摸。少年精力旺盛，分开了好几天他实在是忍不住了。  
假性发情彻底激起，肖战清楚的感觉到自己后穴分泌出的液体已经打湿了底裤，似乎已经渗出了西服裤正在濡湿床单。王一博隔着裤子摸到了一片湿滑，虽然睫毛上还黏着泪，却认不出扯开嘴角笑了笑。  
“哥哥，能解释一下，怎么回事吗？”真是恶劣啊。  
肖战呜了一声把自己埋入了爱人的颈窝，他不要说，他只是只什么都不懂的小兔子。没错，他不仅仅是因为易感期的假性发情。  
在王一博的视频打过来的时候他的信息素就已经不受控制开始蔓延了，他的信息素，是好闻的酒香。  
在王一博挂掉视频后，肖战微微觉着有些醉意，身体也有了不该有的反应，忍不住翻出压箱底的跳蛋塞进后穴缓解一下缺乏爱人的空虚感，却突然接到了助理的电话说是立刻有个会议。情欲未被疏解，失去跳蛋的后穴一张一缩非常不乐意。肖战好不容易压下去的欲望被王一博的到来疯狂放大，以至于渴求的不停流出爱液。  
王一博闻着空气中越来越浓的酒香就知道，他家的小兔子好像真的忍不住了。  
“工作，还是要我？”他从来不会放弃捉弄肖战的机会，一边问一边解开爱人的皮带伸进去握住昂扬的欲望轻轻抚摸。  
肖战低低地呜咽了一声，明明易感期的是王一博，怎么变成了他被欺负！但是欲望至上，他无法背叛本能地抬高腿圈住了爱人的腰，“要你……”  
如果现实可以动漫化的话，那么此刻的王一博一定是两眼发亮头顶突然冒烟。  
湿热的吻尽数落下，王一博虔诚地吻着爱人，从额头到脖颈，来不及脱的衣服被撩起让肖战自己咬住，露出了因为被亵玩了多次已经会自己挺立的乳头。  
王一博低头叼住其中一个，牙齿不断碾压着可怜的乳尖，似乎正在玩弄一个可爱的小樱桃。肖战抬手捂住了脸，却忍不住挺起胸将另一个被冷落的乳头送上王一博的手，“要…摸一下…”  
平日里自持端重的年上恋人一旦发情就会非常直球，王一博偏生爱极了肖战的这个反差的模样，便听了话用手抚上另一个小可怜。红色的乳尖和白皙的手指所出现的颜色差非常刺激眼球，肖战忍不住看了一眼，却被一个扯弄吓得惊叫。  
王一博在肖战胸口上吮出了一个又一个吻痕，他记得上个星期肖战非要闹别扭想吃草莓，于是他把肖战摁在浴室里，狠狠地种了无数个“草莓”。  
肖战委屈地夹紧Alpha的腰，空虚感一阵比一阵强烈，他迫不及待的需要被填满，于是扭着腰蹭掉了已经皱皱巴巴的裤子，将自己的后穴贴紧了王一博早就挺立的欲望，“你要不要进来…”被自己信息素弄得微醺，忍不住催促着。  
王一博一直很佩服自家爱人在床上的开放，但他觉得这时候不能轻易的就满足肖战。毕竟，谁叫他不和自己商量就把自己扔在了家里。  
眼珠咕噜一转就想出了坏主意。他一向知道肖战会带道具在行李箱里，为了缓解两人视频时突发的情况。于是拿起床头的领带将肖战的手绑住举过头，翻下床打开行李箱。  
怎么，没有？  
王一博翻找半天没发现道具的影子。却突然瞥见透明浴室门内的洗手台上有一个圆圆的影子，居然是用过的跳蛋吗。王一博突然有些生气，举着跳蛋回到床上，“哥，你能解释一下，在我来之前你都干了什么吗？”  
肖战因为被一个人抛弃在床上感到非常委屈，突然被这么质问眼角一下子就红了，“还能干什么！都怪你！”  
王一博突然想起来，不仅是他的易感期，肖战的发情期好像也快到了，所以，这是视频的时候突然，嗯，饿了？  
他为自己的想法感到非常好笑，“怪我怪我，哥哥饿了我居然还没喂饱他，我的错。”  
落在唇上的吻安抚住了肖战，却突然被后穴塞进的物件刺激地叫出了声，“你！干什么…”跳蛋的开关被遥控器打开，在体内不断地震动疯狂挤压着敏感点。  
“干你嘛不是。”王一博不知什么时候已经脱光了衣物，昂扬的性器挤进了肖战的大腿间，“夹紧点！”他将爱人的腰抬起来并在身下塞了个枕头方便动作。  
肖战不解其意，他已经被跳蛋折磨地没有脑子去想其他的事情了，但还是听话的夹紧了腿。粗大的性器在腿缝间疯狂抽插了起来，虽然已经有了体液的润滑，但会阴部和腿根还是隐有火辣的痛感，在加上他都求王一博进来了，王一博还不进来只是腿交，微醺的小兔子更加委屈了，不断扭着腰想要逃离。  
“乖，别动。”王一博不容反抗地轻松制住了爱人，这种耍性子的事情他对付起来得心应手，“帮我含一含。”  
肖战此刻已经不知道该反抗还是顺从了，只是迷茫地翻身将爱人压在下面，将挺立的分身纳入了口中，虽然，他就没有一次全部吞下去过。  
热恋期间的小情侣总是会开一些黄色玩笑，肖战和王一博也不例外。在没熟悉之前他们有幸在厕所遇见过一次，肖战不小心瞥见了王一博的性器，当时第一个反应就是，绝非俗物。到后来他们在一起之后，肖战和小一博打的第一个招呼就是：非俗物，你好哇。  
王一博的性器生的粗大好看，肖战觉着光是伞顶就已经撑满了他的口腔，委屈地含着顶部抬头看向爱人，亮晶晶的眼睛仿佛在说我吃不下了。王一博揉了揉肖战发顶然后往下按了按，肉刃直顶喉咙，肖战卖力地吞吐着茎身，咽喉处的紧缩取悦了入侵的肉刃，舌尖舔过性器顶端，王一博粗喘了一声把人拽起来。  
后穴的淫液越发的多，几乎打湿了整个腿根，跳蛋被突然拽出换上了王一博的性器，肖战还来不及感受跳蛋被拿出的空虚就被火热的物件填满，仿佛灵魂都被灼热了。龟头锋利的棱角如同利刃，将内壁戳的又痛又爽。骑乘式的一坐到底令两个人都发出了满足的喟叹。  
王一博坏心眼的往上顶了顶，成功的激起了肖战的惊叫，“别…等一下！”  
可是吃到肉的狼怎么会听话，狂风暴雨般的顶撞随即而来，肖战被撞得眼前发白，不断的刺激是他几乎失去了语言功能，只能仰着头露出脆弱的脖颈随着爱人的动作不断喘息。  
王一博用手紧紧地扣住肖战的细腰将人抬起来，只留下性器的顶部还在里面，然后猛然按下整根操入。  
刺激感和疼痛感一齐涌现，肖战迷迷糊糊地喘出声，“轻点…崽崽轻点…嗯…”小兔子激动的连身体都发红了，只能将手撑在爱人结实的小腹上乖乖挨操。  
王一博反身将肖战压下，性器并未抽出，肖战忍不住落了泪，却还是紧紧地夹住爱人的腰，将自己不断送上去。  
“我听说，兔子生性淫荡，这么一看，果然如此。”王一博在肖战耳边轻声说到，动作丝毫没有减慢，“哥哥，你是不是也在幻想怀上小兔子？”  
尺寸骇人的性器在敏感湿热的后穴里肆意冲撞，全根而出再猛地刺入，反反复复。牛奶味儿的信息素出乎意料的霸道，几乎将肖战的酒味儿信息素全部遮盖，顺势点燃了对方的情欲。肖战试图反驳，但alpha的性器将甬道摩擦得快感汹涌，下身高高挺立，顶端冒出了透明水珠，又快要濒临顶点。  
“我…要射…放开…”肖战扭了扭身子，他的性器被王一博握在了手里，并用大拇指堵住了顶端。  
王一博挑了挑眉，又是一个深顶，“先回答，是不是，想怀小兔子。”  
肖战脑袋里一片浆糊，只能顺应本能屈服欲望，“呜…我是想怀…让我射…”  
王一博松开手，掰过肖战的脸亲了上去，下身却还在耸动。肖战绷紧了身体无法自控的从嘴角流露出断断续续的呻吟，呜咽着射出了一股股浓稠的白浊，液体从王一博腹间向下流淌，流入耻毛间，又沾染到那粗硕凶悍的性器上，操进了他的后穴。  
高潮过后的肖战不住的颤抖，却被Alpha粗壮的性器钉地不得动弹，王一博抬高了肖战的腿不停的操干，连接处的臀肉被撞得一片通红，后穴流出的液体打湿了床单。  
假性发情的Omega主动打开了生殖腔，王一博顺势将性器埋了进去，又惊起肖战的尖叫，他一向无法抵抗被操入生殖腔的刺激。在生殖腔内成结是所有Alpha的本能，王一博低头舔舐了一下肖战后颈的腺体，含糊不清地逼问道，“可以，射进去吗？”  
肖战感受到腺体被威胁，只能微微点头，“射…射进来！”  
结很快膨大，细细密密地压在了幼嫩的生殖腔内壁上，与此同时王一博咬下了腺体，信息素从犬牙注入了肖战体内，Omega爽得泪流满面，高潮太过持久，他只会扬起脖子无声的尖叫。射精的时间很长，肖战感觉自己一点一点被热浪填满。  
完蛋，真要生小兔子了……肖战把自己埋入王一博怀里，迷迷糊糊地想着。

第二天早上王一博是被打醒的，易感期还没过，他一改昨晚霸道的模样露出了委屈的表情。  
“战哥，你干什么嘛……”起床气和易感期一起来袭。  
肖战扶着腰，咬牙切齿道，“你妈的，情人节我不过了！！！”


End file.
